


救赎第三部27

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部27

第27章 

　　几个御医已到外殿会诊，商讨药方。烟霞阁内奴婢们恭敬肃穆，虽进进出出往来频繁却不发出一丝声响。

　　润凰看了看沉睡的润瑜，终于下定决心，慢慢打开了圣旨。

　　旨上寥寥数语，却让他看得眼眶发红。圣旨不重，却让他如握千钧。

　　这是一道传位诏书。

　　为何？

　　兄长正当盛年，初登大宝，正该是意气风发之时，怎会立下此等诏书。

　　兄终弟及，别说当朝，便是前朝也从未有过这样的事。但凡是人总有私心，怎会将这天下权柄让于他人。

　　他的手抖得几乎握不住诏书，牙关咬得死紧，不让自己哭出声来。

　　他尤记得那场绵绵细雨，兄长离了他的伞，独自一人在雨中前行。

　　“你错了，凤凰儿。我苦心筹谋这帝位，只是希望这一片江山将来能成为你的退路。”

　　当时他不知自己错在何处，不知兄长为何不愿再等等，更不知这一片江山怎会成为自己的退路。如今他明白了，那时兄长已知命不久矣，他之所以与皇兄争抢这江山，是想将它送到自己手中。

　　位高权重之人，哪怕不能活得随心所欲，但至少能性命无忧一生荣华，至少能活得比大多数人舒心自在。

　　“我的小凤凰，别怕。虽然母后不在了，但还有兄长，兄长会保护你。”

　　那个冰冷彻骨的深夜，他守在母后的灵堂，看着那些在狂风中张牙舞爪的白幡，只觉得自己也变成了一具尸体，不会哭也不会笑。是兄长抱住了他，给了他活下去的勇气。

　　小手握住更小的手，稚弱的手臂揽住更弱小的身躯，他们就这么相依为命度过了十年。

　　“我怎么能让你死，怎么可能眼睁睁看着你死。”他靠坐在在塌边，右臂虚虚环在他枕上，左手温柔的，将那一缕缕被汗浸湿的发拨到耳后。

　　“我会找到方法的，一定能找到方法救你。”他将额头轻轻抵在兄长发上，泪珠顺着脸颊蜿蜒而下，一颗颗滴在兄长脸上。

　　找来御医，起居官单独问话，再将彼此之言一一对照。翻阅脉案，从五年前查起，终于将疑点锁定在齐王谋逆时。

　　不错，也就只能在那时。兄长离开东宫，深入敌营，身边没有可信之人，只能任人宰割。

　　齐王等首恶虽然伏诛，但还有从犯。重刑之下，必会互相攀咬。

　　立刻出宫直奔刑部大牢，却被告知诸犯已在昨日被端王处斩。

　　“陛下并未下旨！”他几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，矫诏，欺君罔上，那是何等重罪。

　　“端王殿下确实是奉旨行事。下官亲自查验，是先王的遗诏。”

　　润凰身子一晃，燎原君立刻扶住他的手。他牢牢握住，指节用力得发白。

　　那日清韵阁中他为了齐王一案和父王各执一词，以至于被罚跪在宫门外。他深知父王为人，绝不会为了贪图一时之快而打破局势平衡。既如此，为何要立下此等遗诏？

　　又或者那根本不是父王的遗诏……

　　但若是矫诏，也实在不合情理。润璋若要反，为何不在父皇驾崩之日起兵？如今大局已定，何必甘冒大险去杀那些早已不成气候之人？

　　对，遗诏，只要亲自查看遗诏便知真伪。

　　他大步出了牢房，外面日光正盛，让他不由得眯了眯眼。

　　“端王回京了么？”

　　一个侍从过来躬身答道：“禀殿下，端王一个时辰前刚刚回府。”

　　“好。”他磨了磨后槽牙，板住鞍子翻身上马。

　　马蹄压着青石路面疾驰而去，行人惊呼和耳边风声混成一道奇特的声响，让他有一种腾云驾雾的错觉。

　　忽然前方出现一点黑影，他座下的乌骓踏雪是何等神骏，眨眼间已奔到那黑点面前。

　　是个孩子！

　　他用力一提缰绳，整匹马立刻人立起来，与那孩子相距不足一丈。

　　“殿下。”侍从们终于赶了上来，拔出腰刀将那孩子团团围住。

　　他安抚好爱骑，坐在马上俯身看他，“你是哪家的孩子，怎的一个人在这大街上？”

　　说来也奇怪，被这么多凶神恶煞的侍卫围着，哪怕是个高壮汉子也会吓得不知所措。但那个孩子却丝毫不怕人，抬着小下巴，睁着圆溜溜的大眼睛与他对视。

　　“你就是凤凰？”孩子的声音很清脆，如碎冰相撞，美玉相叩。

　　“大胆，怎敢直呼殿下名字。”那些侍从大声呼和起来。

　　小孩歪着脑袋瞅了他们一眼，“我和凤凰说话，跟你们有什么关系。”明晃晃的刀剑就挡在他面前，他却像没有看见一样。抱着怀里的大篮子，迈着小小的步子朝润凰走来。

　　随着他走近，马儿开始步步后退，最后敬畏的屈膝跪在地上。

　　那些侍卫想将那孩子拦下，却发现身子像被丝线捆住一样，一动都不能动。不仅如此，心中陡然生出一种敬畏，那是一种凡人无法触及的，凌驾于万物之上的神力。

　　润凰知道这孩子绝不简单，极有可能是刺客。但不知为何，他一见到这孩子就觉得亲切，心中充满了怜惜。

　　翻身下马，柔声道：“不错，我就是凤凰。”

　　小孩长得玉雪可爱，眉目间满是灵气，绝非寻常百姓能够生养得出。

　　“我叫熠瑾。”小孩扯了扯他的下摆，他从善如流，蹲下与他对视。“熠，光耀；瑾，美玉也。你一定要记住啊！”

　　他点头，“好，我记住了。”一边说一边伸出手去抚摸熠瑾的脸庞，当指尖碰触的那一刻，一股浓烈的情感猛的冲到他心头。他说不清那是什么，只想珍惜每分每秒，好好的看着他，保护他。

　　“凤凰，你抱抱我，好不好？”小孩可怜兮兮，两颗泪珠在凤眸里滚来滚去。

　　他想这个篮子一定非常重要，否则这孩子早就扑到他怀里了。于是笑了，将那小小的身躯连同大大的篮子一起抱住。

　　熠瑾小心翼翼的将头靠在他肩膀，像只害怕被丢弃的猫崽崽。

　　他心头又酸又涩，双臂一收，用力将他压在怀里，并在他额头亲了亲。

　　小孩笑了，眼里的泪珠啪嗒啪嗒落在他肩上，将领口都打湿了。

　　“凤凰，你也亲亲他好不好？”小孩掀开罩在篮子上的布，里面躺着一条……嗯，一条长着翅膀的小白蛇。“他睡着了，但是如果你亲亲他，他就会很高兴。”小孩一边说一边将篮子捧到他面前。

　　他伸出手指抚了抚那蛇身，光滑细腻，宛如上等美玉精心雕刻而成。它睡得很香，小身子一起一伏。

　　他心中充满爱意，低下头在小蛇的脑袋上亲了一口。

　　小孩很高兴，也踮起脚尖在他脸上响亮的亲了一记，糊了一个大大的口水印子。

　　“这是寰谛凤翎，还给你。”小孩从篮子里取出一根金光璀璨的簪子，放在他掌心。

　　“寰谛凤翎？”他轻声呢喃，掌中那簪子似金非金，似玉非玉，五彩闪耀，金光流动，华美瑰丽得无法用言语形容。“你说错了，应该是‘送’，不是‘还’。”

　　“就是还。”熠瑾一张小脸圆鼓鼓，说得十分坚决，“这是父尊的东西，本来就是你的。”

　　他越听越糊涂，但不想跟这孩子争辩什么，大不了待会儿让人跟着悄悄将簪子还回去。

　　“你一定要收好呀！”小孩不放心，拉着他的手殷殷叮嘱，“它可厉害了，救过我父帝的命呢，所以一定能保护你。”

　　他忽然想到什么，急忙问道：“那它能救我兄长么？”见小孩不懂，赶紧解释，“我的兄长就是当今圣上，他得了重病，这根簪子能救他吗？”

　　熠瑾眨眨眼，“他要死了吗？”

　　他心中十分难过，沉声道：“倘若这次撑不过去，恐怕……”

　　“那就死吧！”熠瑾似乎十分高兴，连那双凤眸都眯了起来，“死了就能回天上了，很好啊！”

　　他有些生气，但又对这个孩子生不起气来，“可是我不想他死。”

　　熠瑾一脸困惑，但仍十分乖巧的点头，“好吧，那就不要死。嗯，等我回家了找人帮你想办法……”话音未落，忽然天上打了个炸雷下来。

　　熠瑾吓得身子一颤，撒开两条小短腿就跑。跑了一段似乎不放心，远远丢下一句话，“凤凰，你一定要收好那簪子啊！”

　　他笑着站起身，命侍卫悄悄跟上那孩子。

　　那些侍卫面面相觑，觉得自己真是中了邪了，竟被一个小孩子吓成这样。

　　烈马疾驰，就是跑得再快的成年男子也能追上，但竟跟不上那孩子，白白让他在眼前失了踪迹。

　　“跟丢了？”润凰在端王府前下马，侍卫的禀报让他愣了一下。

　　“属下无能。”那些侍卫一脸羞愧，恨不得地上有条缝给他们钻进去。

　　“罢了，追不上也在意料之中，或许那孩子本就不是俗世中人。”他摸摸怀中的簪子，触手温热，久久不散。

　　“殿下来了，主子可等了很久呢！”侍女来迎，撑着油伞，提着灯笼，十分恭敬温顺。

　　“正好，本王也有事找他。”润凰冷笑一声，披风扬起，大步往府内走去。　　

　　


End file.
